A central hub system can host a website that directs users to multiple providers, for example, to allow the users to compare rates. For example, a website hosted by a central hub may show a comparison of providers' money transfer rates and contain web links to the provider systems. Thus, a user can choose a provider with a desirable transfer rate (e.g., the lowest rate) and then select a hyperlink on the webpage for the provider. By selecting the hyperlink, the central hub system may direct a user to the selected provider system, and the can then engage in online transactions with the provider system. The user can exchange currency with the provider and pay the provider a fee for carrying out the exchange. The provider can give the central hub a share of the fee, in exchange for the central hub directing the user to the provider. Sometimes, a referral source directs a user to the central hub system's website. In such cases, the provider of the referral source and the provider of the central hub system share the fee given to the central hub provider by the provider. Needed is a way to track internet traffic in order to determine which users go to the central hub system directly and which users go to the central hub system via a referral source, for example, in order to allocate revenue by referral source.
The users can transact with the provider systems through the website, via the network. In some instances, a referral source can lead the users to the central hub, which can then lead the users to the providers. In other instances, the users can go to the central hub, without a referral source leading them thereto, and the central hub can lead the users to the provider systems, without a referral source being involved in the communication flow. The referral source tracking system 100 enables the central hub 102 to track whether a user was lead to a provider system by both the central hub and a referral source (and to identify the particular referral source), or whether the user was lead to the provider system by the central hub without a referral source. The referral source tracking system 100 can facilitate cost-sharing and other arrangements among the operators of the referral sources, operators of the central hub, and the providers.